yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Magic Curtain
のカーテン | romaji_name = Kuromajutsu no Kāten | trans_name = Black Magic Curtain | image = DarkMagicCurtain-LEDD-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 99789342 | effect_types = Cost, Effect, Condition | lore = Pay half your LP; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set). | fr_lore = Payez la moitié de vos LP ; Invoquez Spécialement 1 "Magicien Sombre" depuis votre Deck. Vous ne pouvez pas Invoquer d'autres monstres le tour où vous activez cette carte (mais vous pouvez Poser). | de_lore = Zahle die Hälfte deiner LP; beschwöre 1 „Dunkler Magier“ als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck. Du kannst in dem Spielzug, in dem du diese Karte aktivierst, keine anderen Monster beschwören. (Aber du kannst Monster setzen.) | it_lore = Paga la metà dei tuoi LP; Evoca Specialmente 1 "Mago Nero" dal tuo Deck. Non puoi Evocare altri mostri nel turno in cui attivi questa carta (ma puoi Posizionare). | pt_lore = Pegue metade dos seus PV: Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 "Mago Negro" do seu Deck: Você não pode Invocar outros monstros no turno em que ativar este card (mas pode Baixá-los). | es_lore = Paga la mitad de tus LP; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 "Mago Oscuro". No puedes Invocar otros monstruos en el turno en el que activas esta carta (pero sí puedes Colocar). | ja_lore = このカードを発動するターン、自分はこのカードの効果以外ではモンスターを召喚・反転召喚・特殊召喚できない。①：ＬＰを半分払って発動できる。デッキから「ブラック・マジシャン」１体を特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = 이 카드를 발동하는 턴에, 자신은 이 카드의 효과 이외로는 몬스터를 일반 소환 / 반전 소환 / 특수 소환할 수 없다. ①: LP를 절반 지불하고 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 "블랙 매지션" 1장을 특수 소환한다. | gx1_lore = When this card is activated, you cannot summon any monster in the same turn (including Flip Summon and Special Summon). You can Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck at the cost of half your Life Points. | wc6_lore = When this card is activated, you cannot summon any monster in the same turn (including Flip Summon and Special Summon). You can Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck at the cost of half your Life Points. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Spell Special 2 (Rare) Spellcaster's Dance (Common) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | ntr_sets = Magician's Soul | wc6_sets = Special Summon Collection A (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) | gx02_sets = Step Up Spell-Trap (Rare) | ygo_sets = Pack 12 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0377 | wc6_dp = 2600 | supports = Dark Magician | related_to_archseries = Dark Magician (archetype) | summoning = * Special Summons from your Deck * Prevents the player's Normal Summons * Prevents your Flip Summons * Prevents the player's Special Summons | life_points = * Halves the player's LP * Pays Life Points for cost | database_id = 4830 }}